


Companions arts for "Harry Potter and the soulmate bond" by Keira Marcos

by marlislash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how much i admire Keira's work, i asked to play in her playground and make some bans for her new fic, she agreed and here it is.<br/>Link : http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction-index/harry-potter/harry-potter-the-soulmate-bond/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter and the soulmate bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiramarcos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/gifts).



Principal Banner  
[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP/HPHermione_zpsab1e0c6d.jpg.html)


	2. Harry's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link http://keiramarcos.com/2013/08/09/harrys-return/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP/chapter01_zps690db4de.jpg.html)


	3. Hermione's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://keiramarcos.com/2013/08/16/hermiones-choice/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP/chapter02_zpsbda9cfc6.jpg.html)


	4. Rowena's fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://keiramarcos.com/2013/08/22/rowenas-fire/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP/chapter03_zps80cc8316.jpg.html)


	5. Gryffondor's covenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://keiramarcos.com/2013/08/30/gryffindors-covenant/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP/chapter04a_zpsb18c7837.jpg.html)


	6. Harry's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://keiramarcos.com/2013/09/06/harrys-secret/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP/chapter05_zps390309a6.jpg.html)


	7. Tom's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://keiramarcos.com/2013/09/13/toms-curse/

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP/chapter06_zps7d5fdf08.jpg.html)


	8. Godric’s Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part here http://keiramarcos.com/2013/09/20/godricsarrival/

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%20HP/chapter07.jpg.html)


	9. Harry’s Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part here : http://keiramarcos.com/2013/09/27/harrys-soulmate/

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%20HP/chapter08.jpg.html)


	10. Gryffindor’s Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Here : http://keiramarcos.com/2013/10/04/gryffindors-tear/

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%20HP/chapter09.jpg.html)


	11. Hermione’s Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part here : Hermione’s Memory

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%20HP/chapter10.jpg.html)


	12. Interlude: Sweet intense pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Keira, just i can and i loved make that. 
> 
> Warning for oral sex (NWFS)

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%20HP/chapter11nc17.jpg.html)


	13. Chapitre 12: Harry's Ward

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter12.jpg.html)


	14. Chapitre 13:  Fay's Decision

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter13.jpg.html)


	15. Chapitre 14:  Hermione's Distraction

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter14.jpg.html)


	16. Chapitre 15:  Harry's Mentor

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter15.jpg.html)


	17. Chapitre 16: Griffondor's Circle

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter16.jpg.html)


	18. Chapitre 17: Magic's Burden

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter17.jpg.html)


	19. Chapitre 18: Minerva's Legacy

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter18.jpg.html)


	20. Chapitre 19: Godric's Hollow

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter19.jpg.html)


	21. Chapitre 20: Harry's Bane

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter20.jpg.html)


	22. Chapitre 21: Wizard's Folly

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter21.jpg.html)


	23. Chapitre 22: Tom's Legacy

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/HP%20bans/chapter22.jpg.html)


End file.
